The present invention concerns a fixing plaster for fixing tubes, hoses or catheters, in particular, a tube-fixing plaster for fixing endotracheal tubes in a particularly user-friendly form.
Fixing plasters have been known for a long time in emergency medicine or for operations. These fixing plasters are used, in particular, as tube-fixing plasters e.g. for endotracheal intubation of a tube into the trachea of a patient during a surgical intervention in a patient. This tube may comprise one or more hoses that are introduced into the trachea of the patient via his/her mouth, wherein the tube ensures respiration and/or anesthesia during the operation. In this connection, it is essential for the tube to be stationarily fixed during the entire surgical intervention to prevent it from getting out of place.
Fixing plasters of this type are disclosed in patent literature. The document DE 3924599 A1 e.g. describes a fixing plaster for fixing endotracheal tubes. The fixing plaster consists of an adhesive plaster having four sections, each of which is suitable to be separately fixed to the skin or to the tube or hose. DE 8500022 U1 moreover describes a holder for endotracheal tubes, which consists of an adhesive plaster, wherein fixation is realized via separate fixing strips centrally with respect to the holder. DE 20302211 U1 moreover discloses a tube-fixing plaster for oral endotracheal tubes having a base plate and four fixing reins that are connected to the base plate.
It is the underlying purpose of the present invention to provide an alternative fixing plaster, which offers a great deal of operational safety during use and also ensures high flexibility and great wear comfort during application, at the same time being inexpensive to produce.